flameysrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Rainforest
Chapter One: Paradise Rainfalls Duncan stands in front of a crashed plane, with broken windows and a missing wing. "What's up! 22 new contestants are sitting inside of the airplane, waiting for a dream of a lifetime. They will have the chance to win a special prize! But they will have to go endure being with... each other. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will spin out of control? This is TDR! The first contestant is Jazmine." An attractive girl walks through the door, then flips her hair. "Hi Dunc. I'm really excited to be here!" Jazmine sys with another flip of the hair. "Be ready for the boys..." Duncan says with a wink. Jazmine stares at him oddly. "Perv." The next person comes out. Oriana walks off the boat, hyped up. "OMIGOSH! I am so happy to be here! Yay!" she screams. Duncan stops staring at Jazmine to glare at Oriana, who is still very hyper. "Uh, can you shut up for a sec? Thanks." As soon as he says that, Oriana bursts into tears. Dani walks out the plane to see Oriana crying like a baby, kicking and punching the ground. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Dani assumes it was Duncan who did something, but doesn't say anything. "You're here Duncan?" Dani says, shocked. "Yup. Problem? I'm the host, so you shouldn't." Duncan says with a smirk. A somewhat attractive girl with red hair and a blank face walks off the plane. "Hey, guys. Glad to be here. I'm Rachelle." she says, but now with a frown on her face. "Are you okay? You looked bummed out." Dani says. Rachelle stares at her, but doesn't respond, then walks away from the group, with a tear rolling down her cheek. The next contestant, Talon, walks out of the plane with a snake wrapped around his arm. "What's up, man!" Duncan says, about to give him a fist pump. The snake hisses at him, then bites his knuckle, but Talon still gives him a fist pump. The snake slithers off his arm, into the plane. The next contestant comes out of the plane, screaming. "AHHHHH!!!! It's liek, a snake! It licked Tasha, and messed up Jade's hair!" Duncan stands there, but doesn't do anything about it. "...Hey, Gabrielle." Talon looks at Gabrielle. "You're just a lie. Who is Jade and Tasha, anyways?" Talon says, confused. "My Rat-" Gabrielle tries to say before getting interupped. "Shut up, and let me talk." Carver, a short boy with a British accent says. "Sup', bro." Duncan says, with his fist out, but close to the ground. Oriana giggles. "Hehe. You're.... SHORT!" She says, as she burst out laughing. "Why I oughta..." Carver says, threating to do something to Oriana. The next boat arrives, and trumpets loudly blow. "Here ye, here ye. I announce Prince Theo William Graham lll is now arrived!" someone on top of the plane screams. TWG3 snaps his fingers, forcing his butlers to carry him off the plane. They drop him on the ground, jump off of the plane, and run away. Theo screams. "Why I oughta..." He says, before he starts chasing them. Rachelle sighs. "Can we get out with the show?" A kid walks off of the boat, and looks around, shivering. "He-h, Hey." Sylvester says with a stutter. He looks around, then sees a short green and brown thing, walking over to him. "AH!" he screams, walking behind Dani. Carver stands in front of Sylvester. "You know, I'm not that short. I'm as tall as Jazmine in the group picture..." "Exactly. In the group picture." Jazmine says. "In real life, you aren't." A girl in a green shirt, sunglasses, and dark blue jeans walks out the plane. She doesn't say anything, though. "Hey, Mila. No hello?" Duncan says. "This is money I'm losing, just because she isn't talking. I BET I just lost a thousand viewers." Duncan says. Mila walks over to a tree, and sits down. "Go on." Mila says, which makes Duncan sigh.